London
London is the capital city of England, located in the south east of the country. By 2011 nearly 8 million people lived there. History Medieval During the Medieval ages, London was already a city, containing one particular town near a forest. The town had a church and a tavern called The Green Man in it, and both William de Mornay and Elizabeth Lionel lived there. When a Dracorex came through an Anomaly to the Medieval London town, the locals sheltered in the church sent de Mornay to stop the creature, and he pursued it through another Anomaly to the Present. He eventually returned to Medieval London, where he was hailed as a hero for vanquishing the creature, and would eventually go on to marry Elizabeth. (Episode 3.7) Victorian . (Episode 5.3)]]In 1840, Lady Emily Merchant was born in London. (Episode 4.3) It is unknown if she was still living there in 1867, when she got married and became stranded on the other side of an Anomaly. (Episode 4.7) In 1868, Matt Anderson travelled from the present day to London in that time period to find a Raptor responsible for gruesome deaths in 1868 London. Matt and Emily Merchant (who had previously returned to Victorian London in 1867) successfully captured the Raptor and escaped with it back through an Anomaly to the Present. (Episode 5.3) 20th Century - Present In 1969, Danny Quinn was born in London, as was his brother Patrick in 1981, (Episode 4.7) and their family lived in a house there. Some time in the late 1980s, Caroline Steel was born in Hackney, in London. In 1991, Jess Parker was born in London. London continued to grow through the centuries, and by the early 21st Century was a huge city. It also had its own large underground rail network, the London Underground, (Episode 1.2) and became the site of numerous Anomalies, which were tackled by the Home Office and then later the Anomaly Research Centre. Alternate Future )]]In an alternate timeline where New Dawn's effects on Earth reduced the surface of the planet to a sterile wasteland, London was left ruined and badly damaged. (Episode 5.1) Places in and around London See here Anomalies *Arena Anomaly *2006 - Cretaceous Anomaly *Cretaceous Forest - London Anomaly *House of Commons Anomaly *Isle of Dogs - Future Beach Anomaly *Lambeth Baths - Queen Mary Reservoir - Wakefield Road Basement - Cretaceous Beach Anomaly *London Underground Anomaly *M25 Anomaly *Matchroom Stadium - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly *McKinnon School Anomaly *Oxford Street Anomaly *Prison - Pliocene Anomaly *Prison - Victorian Anomaly *South Bank Anomaly *Sun Cage Anomaly *Theatre - Cretaceous Hills Anomaly *West London Hospital Anomaly Appearances Canonical *All Primeval episodes *''Primeval Evolved'' *''Shadow of the Jaguar'' *''The Lost Island'' *''Extinction Event'' *''Fire and Water'' *All Series 4 Prequel Webisodes *''Eye Strain'' * Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Trivia *Some fans believe that the ruined Future City seen in Series 3 in the Future in which the Future Predators wiped Humanity out was London; and if one looks closely, the London Gherkin or a similar building is visible in the city in the background. Behind the scenes Many of the locations in London were filmed in London like the British Museum and the River Thames. Category:Places Category:Anomaly Sites Category:Cities Category:Filming Locations Category:Places in United Kingdom